familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Conway County, Arkansas
Conway County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 21,273. The county seat is Morrilton. The county was formed on October 20, 1825, from a portion of Pulaski County and named for Henry Wharton Conway who was the territorial delegate to the U.S. Congress. In 2010, the center of population of Arkansas was located in Perry County, near the city of Plumerville. History , namesake for Conway County.]] Conway County was formed on October 20, 1825 from a portion of Pulaski County and named for Henry Wharton Conway who was the territorial delegate to the U.S. Congress. From 1831 until 1883, Lewisburg was the county seat. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.5%) is water. It is the fifth-smallest county in Arkansas by area. Major highways * Interstate 40 * U.S. Highway 64 * Highway 9 * Highway 92 * Highway 95 * Highway 124 * Highway 154 Adjacent counties * Van Buren County (north) * Faulkner County (east) * Perry County (south) * Yell County (southwest) * Pope County (west) National protected area * Ozark National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 20,336 people, 7,967 households, and 5,736 families residing in the county. The population density was 37 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 9,028 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 84.27% White, 13.05% Black or African American, 0.50% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.74% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. 1.77% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,967 households out of which 31.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 16.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,209, and the median income for a family was $38,179. Males had a median income of $28,199 versus $20,134 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,056. About 12.20% of families and 16.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.90% of those under age 18 and 13.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Morrilton (county seat) * Oppelo * Plumerville Town * Menifee Census-designated place * Center Ridge Unincorporated communities * Blackwell * Cleveland * Formosa * Hattieville * Jerusalem * Lanty * Mount Olive * Pleasant Hill * Pontoon * Solgohachia * Springfield * Winrock Townships * Austin * Bentley (Oppelo) * Bird * Catholic Point * Cedar Falls * Gregory * Griffin * Higgins * Howard (Menifee, Plumerville) * Lick Mountain (CDP Center Ridge) * Martin * McLaren * Nichols * Old Hickory * Petit Jean * St. Vincent * Steele * Union * Washington * Welborn (Morrilton) * White Eagle See also * David J. Sanders, state senator who represents Conway County * List of lakes in Conway County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Conway County, Arkansas * Rick Beck, state representative for Conway and Perry counties; resides in Center Ridge References External links * 10th Arkansas Infantry, Local Regiment During the Civil War * Conway County Sheriff's Office Category:Conway County, Arkansas Category:1825 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1825